Interrogation
by Smackalicious
Summary: What happens when you mix an angry Scully, a sarcastic Krycek, and a bottle of vodka? This fic. NO ROMANCE.


**_Title: Interrogation  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: Dana Scully/Alex Krycek  
Word Count: 693  
Rating: R  
Author's Notes: THIS IS NOT ROMANCE. All the prompt said was to involve alcohol with two characters or actors and see what happens. This is what happened between Scully & Krycek._**

"Just sit down and shut up, Krycek," Scully ordered the Russian. Alex Krycek slumped down in the hard plastic chair of the interrogation room, annoyed at being bossed around by a tiny redheaded woman.

"So, where's Mulder?" Krycek asked, looking around like he was expecting the other man to show up any moment.

Scully stopped her pacing and turned around, placing her hands on the table and leaning into Krycek's face. "Don't fuck around, Rat Boy."

Krycek's eyebrows narrowed. He was surprised she knew about that, but he wasn't about to let it show. "Wanna drink?"

Scully stood up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said," he replied, pulling out a bottle of vodka from his coat. He screwed the cap off and held it out towards Scully. "Want some?"

"No, I don't want some!" she said, exasperated. She knew this interrogation was going to be tough, but not this bad. She paced some more, then turned back to Krycek, who was sipping calmly from the bottle.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

He swallowed, grimacing at the bitter liquid. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drinking vodka."

She rolled her eyes. "I can see that, Kry-chek. I was referring to your foot. Why is it on my lap?"

A grin spread across his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Scully hastily stood up. "Oh, would you give me that!" She stomped over to him and snatched the bottle from his hands, leaving his hand holding onto dead air. She shot him a dirty look and then glanced at the door.

"Where the hell are you, Mulder?" she muttered to herself. He was supposed to be there "shortly," or at least that's what he told her at the crime scene. But if the way that blonde detective was looking at him was any indication, he had just deserted her. Again. She shook her head. She didn't even think Mulder was interested in men.

"He stand you up or something?" Krycek asked, enjoying teasing Scully.

She shot another death ray back at him and said, "This is not a date, Krycek. He's investigating a crime scene."

"Right," Krycek said, clearly seeing right through her. "Just...let it out. Your ol' buddy Alex will listen."

Scully continued to glare at him, then sighed and brought the bottle up to her lips, tipping her head back and gulping down a large swig of the alcohol.

"That's right," Krycek urged her on. "Just let it all out."

Three hours later, the empty bottle was on the table between the two of them and Krycek spun it with the tip of his finger.

"He's just so goddamn smug all the time, you know?" Scully said, leaning forward and squinting at Krycek.

Krycek sighed. The last thing he wanted to be doing on a Sunday night was listening to a drunk Scully ramble on about Mulder. He just wanted to get her drunk so she'd let him leave.

"Scully." He interrupted her in the middle of her impression of Mulder "flirting" with this blonde detective for whom he had abandoned her. She looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Can I leave?"

She tipped her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him, looking confused. "Yeah. Yeah, go. Go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Finally," Krycek mumbled, standing up and heading for the door. Just as he was turning the knob, he thought again and turned. "You're gonna need a ride home."

"Yeah," Scully said, scoffing at him, "like I'm gonna let _you _drive me home. Hello? Drinky drinky?" She made a motion with her hands impersonating drinking, then fell back in her seat, laughing. "You're silly, Krycek."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm obviously a lot more sober than you." Scully chuffed at him. "Fine. Fine. I'll just let Mulder get here and find you totally drunk and passed out in the interrogation room. Have fun explaining that one." He opened the door and left, slamming it to the sound of Scully impersonating him and giggling maniacally.


End file.
